


A Beating Heart Of Stone

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Its ok Momota is here to save the day, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Rough Kissing, Shuichi why did you break kibble's heart, Smoking, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Kiibo confides to Momota about his most recent boyfriend whom he broke up with lately and Momota is quick to make commentary, hinting at how he may of liked Kiibo's boyfriend but says he has someone else in mind.Momota is highly amused once things escalate upon Kiibo's discovery about Momota and his sexuality although it isn't mentioned outright. Kiibo is smart enough to piece together his friend's preferences.





	A Beating Heart Of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I'm leaving this here, I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough or as promising as it sounds.
> 
> Any suggestions/tweaks to offer are really appreciated! (Basically any adjustments I can make to make this more enjoyable or if a line doesn't make sense or sound right.)
> 
> I'm probably annoying due to posting another fic after a previous one but I can't help myself once somethings finished I must post it or it'll bug me for the remaining weeks I keep it stored away.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

The two males sat on the brick wall, hair fluttering in the chilly breeze accompanied by the night sky.

The different shades, colours and patterns reflected on their faces marvelously as if they were watching the Aurora as their eyes were whisked away with the wind, locked on the star-spangled horizon before them.

Neither of them said a word. Instead, they just drank in the constellations they could make out that were scattered through the night. They both preferred it that way and it was something they both shared a common interest in.

Kiibo pulled down his hat, further down his eyes till he froze suddenly and almost tore the hat as he put it next to him almost violently like it burned him, earning the attention of Momota, who sat beside him, lighting another cigarette and bringing it to his lips before turning his head to blow smoke in the other direction.

"'What's up, dude? Something bit ya in the ass or what?" Momota laughing to himself wryly and stopped when Kiibo didn't laugh along with him.

Kiibo's hands balled into fists and he bit his lip earning a raised eyebrow from Momota.

"For real, man. Why the long face?" Momota poised the question at him patiently, he wasn't an idiot. Even an asshole like him could tell when someone was upset, even if they didn't show it outwardly.

"...It's nothing." Kiibo remarked snidely, his eyes trailed up to meet Momota's and Kiibo was careful not to disclose any information or emotion.

Momota shot him a blank look before flicking his cigarette from his fingers into the abyss below them and chuckled darkly when he heard the unyielding screech of a cat hissing in pain. 

"How come ya ain't wearin' ya hat, Kiibo?" Momota treaded on thin ice, shooting Kiibo a rueful smirk when the silver-haired boy craned his neck towards him, glaring sharp daggers.

"Like I said, It's nothing." Kiibo forced out, growling under his breath as he allowed his feet to dangle off the edge of the wall he was sitting on and wanted nothing more than to let himself sink to the ground in a crumpled heap.

He wouldn't mind telling Momota the issue but something is keeping himself from saying it, steeling himself for some unknown reason he can't place his finger on. However, he knows the longer he stalls the elephant in the room it'll only make things worse.

"You know how my boyfriend used to wear his hat all the time and I followed suite after we started?" Kiibo grits out, cringing internally at how pathetic his voice sounds as his fingernails dig into his legs, eyes cast downwards.

Kiibo forces out a sigh before telling Momota everything and his expressions vary from angry and vengeful to outright confused before everything clicks in his mind.

"Oh, you mean Shuichi? He was  _such_ a cutie. I would've loved to have him all to myself." Momota mused, grinning roguishly to himself and his shoulders quake with a deep rumble of malevolent laughter.

"But it's a shame he's not exactly my type." Momota adds, throwing his previous statement in the wind and fishes through his pockets for another cigarette.

He offers the pack of cigarettes to Kiibo and normally, he'd politely decline yet this time he plucks one from the pack much to Momota's satisfaction, seemingly pleased at the new outcome.

"Lettin' yourself loose, huh Kiibo?" Momota snorts at his own joke but almost chokes on air when he feels Kiibo nudge him painfully in the ribs.

"I was just kiddin', man." Momota sighs, offering a playful leer before flinging the lighter at Kiibo who caught it with ease smoothly and lit up the cigarette.

Kiibo holds the glowing stick between his fingers, letting its smoldering orange embers burn in the abyss below them.

"Who's your type then?" Kiibo bravely asks the question with confidence and a slight smirk, Saihara was now in the past. He has to focus on the present now.

Momota's leer turns into a sly smirk at the question, eyeing Kiibo lasciviously. "Oh, I don't know, but he's cute and I didn't know he'd take a cigarette."

Kiibo was about to ask another question but his brain short circuits at the reply. It was like a jigsaw puzzle, putting the puzzle pieces in all the right places till the full picture is made clear.

He feels his face overheat and tears bud at the corners of his eyes and straddles Momota's waist in a flash much to the other's shock and building excitement.

Momota's fingers crawl closer with the cigarette to take another puff but instead, is greeted by Kiibo's lips hungrily attacking his. He bites his bottom lip, nibbling at it as their tongues fight for dominance, it was heated, hot and very passionate.

As Kiibo detaches himself from Momota's lips, a string of saliva follows suite.

"Forget about your fucking cigarette for once." Kiibo growls into the astronaut-to-be's ear, breath ghosting over his cheek making the male's neck flush.

"Maybe if you smoke more, you'll become my personal cigarette."


End file.
